Souhaku
Souhaku '(寵, ''Sohaku) is another character of TOAA and one of, if not the most powerful of his characters. Unlike Orochi he is unrelated to the saiyan species and is more self-made content. He is the last living descendant of his clans founder, "The Dragon God" and is also his reincarnation. Souhaku is similar to orochi in some manners but is noticeably more arrogant, evil, and destructive, referring to himself as '''Ryuzoka Sanshin(, Lit. "Supremely Ultimate Dragon God of The August Circle of Heaven") and is the living vessel of Amenominakanushi(, Lit. "The One Above All Grandmaster of Existence") who is the person responsible for his clans birth. Appearance Souhaku is an eternally youthful man with long silken black hair and bronze goldenrod eyes. He has imposing frown lines upon his forehead due to the frequent scowl upon his face. His left cheek seems to having a grim mark as though he has been burned or scratched by something in some point in his life. He is impressively tall and stands at a total of 6 foot 6 inches tall with a broad body clearly built for combat and fighting. He is not always in combat clothing and often takes time off, his casual clothing consists of dark purple to blue casual clothing which otherwise would not cause him to stand out from others. When getting ready for battle, Souhaku changes his appearance rather drastically. He puts on a threatening dark black mask which covers the majority of his facial features and long trench coat-like jacket so as to hide the sword that he wields underneath it without alerting the enemy of its presence. This is because he see's battle as a momentous, sort of ceremonial occasion, especially when his name is in question due to the staunt fact that he will not participate in or even consider "low-level battles". Souhaku associates his drastic changes of appearance with the behavior of all conflict and battle in the history of existence, also equating it to his strange sense of honor and pride while in battle. The change in his appearance could reflect the actual change of how people behave when faced with a prominent life and death situation, completely transforming their demeanor. Personality Souhaku is strikingly calm and collected. He has a hypnotic lull about him which draws others close into him. Those who are unaware of his true nature or identity are often deceived into thinking he is a civil, kind, and upstanding person. He is soft spoken, polite, and gentle with a great sense of honor and manners towards all that cross his path, even when before his enemies. He is not shocked or angered by anything and maintains his cold, emotionless guise even when presented with the most shocking or heartbreaking of information. The truth is Souhaku is a liar and deceiver of the highest order. History Powers & Abilities Immeasurable Power Level Souhaku refers to himself as "the single, TRUE warrior" and has amassed more than enough credibility to back up that statement. Even with all the power Souhaku has obtained, he still refuses to release even the slightest droplet of his true energy output, restricting nearly all of it so as to not involuntarily kill his own allies in battle. While it may be rather vague and the concept of the true warrior varies between individuals, it cannot be denied that Souhaku has obtained an absolutely biblical amount of power. His energy is effectively immeasurable, and is great enough to affect entire area's around his person. By merely existing the the hyperbolic time chamber, Souhaku's energy was so great that it was sensed by King Kai, dimensions away, causing all those experiencing it to enter a state of horror and trepidation which was completely irresistible even to the strongest of warriors on the planet. His power, should he allow, can be sensed from entire galaxies away. His mere presence is noted to be astoundingly overwhelming to the point he can cause afflictions such as shortness of breath, muscle weakness, fatigue, and sickness in others just by facing in their direction. By walking the streets of central city post ROSAT training, Souhaku was involuntarily ripping apart the surroundings and knocking innocent people into a state of coma, causing billions of dollars of property damage such as broken windows, crashed cars, damaged city buildings, and even civilian injuries due to being knocked out under the sheer mass of Souhaku's energy. His power level is so great that even when restricting himself to a very, very little amount of it, he has still shown the ability to fight on par with several, fully powered, fully transformed opponents of considerably mind bending strength without ever showing the slightest effort in the process. Souhaku's energy is also extremely dense, to the point where even stronger opponents experience an almost solid wall restricting them from reaching him upon getting closer to him. This energy is also so great that any incoming enemy attacks often fizzle out under the immense weight of his power level as they approach, incapable of reaching his presence entirely, let alone doing any harm to him. Mind Blowing Strength Souhaku has conditioned his body, bones, and muscles in ancient and secretive training methods. His muscles have converted from their pink and red states into white muscle. White muscle is tissue which holds both the benefits of red and pink muscle, making his physical power output several times greater than others by its mere nature. He has also worked to eliminate all the useless muscle in his body, conditioning his frame into the perfect weapon in the process. Not only that, but due to the secret training methods of his clan, Souhaku has transformed his body and put it into a super upgraded, super powerful state of muscle that is an ascended form of the rare yet extremely powerful Hyperion Complex, a real life phenomenon that some are born with, making them capable of superhuman strength feats that not even the most powerful of strong men in the world can perform. This gives Souhaku an extremely high amount of striking power and physical strength. His blows have been shown to generate aftershocks of force that rival and surpass that of the mortal worlds most powerful atom bombs. He has consistently shown the ability to stop enemy attacks dead in their tracks without displaying the slightest effort, and has caught the blades of armed foes with nothing more than his bare finger, with no usage of ki to augment his finger at all. Just by punching in the general directions of his targets he can hit them with potentially deadly force, the mere air generated by his fists being strong enough to do severe damage to those in its path. Like his energy, Souhaku constantly restricts himself from unleashing the true magnitude of his physical power, as all battles are no more than child's play to him, he does not see the worth or purpose in "using a tsar bomb to crush an ant". Unrealistic Speed Souhaku is a man of immense swiftness and mind boggling combat speed. He moves so quickly that he seems to displace himself entirely when engaging in acts of speed, seemingly "disregarding" the distance between him and his destination. His movements are so quick that they are difficult to perceive even to the most trained and seasoned of combatants, and most enemies don't even know he has made his movements until after he had already done so. Souhaku's natural, physical speed is so great that some opponents often mistake him for using a method of teleportation, disappearing from sight and sense completely and only being seen again when he has come to a complete and utter stop again. Souhaku is also fast enough that he can leave behind solid afterimages of himself, making his opponents believe they have hit him when he has long sinced evaded them. Souhaku is also capable of covering exceedingly immense distances in the blink of an eye, such as the space that separates earth from planet namek and more, making him hundreds of billions, perhaps even more times faster than light itself at the very least. Souhaku, like his previous skills, has not yet demonstrated the absolute highest echelon of his speed, and has even told opponents who have referred to him as extremely fast in the past that he was moving at "my most sluggish". Souhaku's reaction time is also obscenely massive, as he can perceive moving objects moving many times faster than light as nothing more than still. Law-Defying Durability Souhaku's body has been transformed into that of a gods both figuratively and literally. His frame, muscles, bones, and organs are superior to other, mortal tissue's by their nature alone due to the immensely powerful training he has undergone throughout his lifetime as well as the mastery he has obtained over his godly atavism. Souhaku has received the body of The Dragon God, making each of of the cells that compose his body extremely powerful and durable beyond most other bodies of powerful existing beings. His very skin has been shown to be immensely strong. Most enemy attacks are completely and utterly beneath his notice, due to the fact he has simply shrugged off the most powerful of his enemies finishing moves without sustaining a scratch. Godlike Martial Arts Mastery Furthering his self proclaimed status as "The one, True Warrior" Souhaku has obtained an absolutely herculean amount of martial arts mastery. He believes in and relies on martial arts far more than most other warriors, claiming that "I alone have mastered the art of combat". Souhaku makes usage of an unnamed, undisclosed ansatsuken fighting that has advanced to the point where it is a fighting style above and beyond the realm of human comprehension entirely. Not a single one of his movements are wasteful and his body works in perfect and absolute harmony with the surroundings, unleashing the most devastating force from his blows as possible. Souhaku views martial arts as a very, VERY important aspect of his own and others power. Throughout his life his martial arts skill has gone from a place of humble beginnings to that which challenges those in the realm of the gods. Souhaku's punch alone has been crafted and finely tuned from an unknown amount of many years of training and tempering, fully believing himself to have achieved "The Supreme Fist". Although he makes usage of an ansatsuken fighting style, his experience and mastery of his clans ancient techniques has caused his movements to develop into a form completely unique to him, unseen and undemonstrated by any other in existence before or after. His fighting style consists of unique and rather impractical movements or attacks which make direct capitalism on his incredible superpowered capabilities. Ridiculous Adaptiveness Upon facing him, Maxwell noted that Souhaku has the ability to adapt and shift towards his opponents unique fighting styles and abilities at an astoundingly alarming rate. He can comprehend and perceive the true machinations of an opponents techniques and abilities after witnessing them only a few times. In this right, Souhaku presents an extremely fast growth rate and the ability to fight back opponents whom he would otherwise have no knowledge of beforehand, thus destroying the detriment. Devastating Intellect Arguably the most fearsome aspect of Souhaku's powers and abilities isn't any of his combat based abilities, but the way his mind works. His brain is extraordinarily powerful, above the likes of most others even by the standards of those considered prodigies amongst prodigies. Souhaku is impossible to deceive and to lie to, and his sheer amount of insight and discernment ability allows him to see into and witness the true natures of his opponents even when they are intentionally hiding them. He may formulate simple or complex strategies in a split instance and constantly remains above and ahead of his opponents at all times, even when they believe that they may have the upperhand. He has constantly caused others to play directly into his hands and become victims of his traps without them ever noticing it, and can cause battles to dance around in the palm of his hand. Techniques Energy Concentration Souhaku's specialty is focusing his ki into extremely dense, compacted forms, the purpose of which is to cause ridiculous amounts of damage to his opponents without involuntarily doing damage to the surroundings. By focusing all the force of his attacks and unleashing it on a single point, Souhaku can augment his fists or attacks with such energy that he dusts his enemies. His energy attacks in this right emulate and generate the force of a series of perpetual big bangs, without effecting the entire universe on a massive scale. He has demonstrated his extreme energy concentration abilities numerous times, one of the most devastating feats was when he erased the body of an otherworld fighter by doing nothing less than casually and softly tapping the back of his fist to his forehead, and again, against a far more durable opponent, he split the enemies face in two with such precision and finesse, the effects didn't take place until seconds after the attack was sustained. Rozan Shoryuha ' Kurou Rozan Shoryuha'(廬山昇龍覇, Lit. "Black Rising Dragon Punch") After Souhaku reached the ultimate plateau of his power, the ethereal manifestation of his patented Rozan Shoryuha technique changed from its glowing emerald azure to a violent, dark black and red. A special attack which was one of the fundamental finishing techniques in his clans history. Souhaku intensifies his ki and focuses the maximum output on a single point, reflective of his patented energy compression ability. He then unleashes the force in the form of a punch, kick, or otherwise, and the resulting image forms a majestic dragon reminiscent of that which rises in the sky. The full force of the attack hits the opponent creating the image of a devouring dragon rising into the heavens. Sometimes however the attack is not completely horizontal and can come shooting out vertically, and can sometimes even cause the image of a predator circling and rotating around its prey. The attack is nigh instantaneous in speed and holds enough mass and piercing power to make full capitalization on Souhaku's ability to emulate the force of perpetual big bangs in a single point. The attack is more than just a simple energy technique however. The dragon created is literally the physical manifestation of Souhaku's fighting spirit, and it would not take on any other manifestation. This may contribute to why it is immune to being copied by others. Rozan Bakuryuha Rozan Bakuryuha(廬山爆発龍波, Lit. "Rising Exploding Dragon Wave") is the name of Souhaku's signature energy attack. It is fired with two hands in a traditional powerful energy waves fashion whereby the palms are thrusted forward unleashing a massive wave of azure/emerald ki towards the target. Rozan Bakuryuha takes on the physical manifestation of a large, extremely tall and wide energy wave but has the head of a dragon at the tip of its energy beam. It is noted to possess immense piercing power as it based on the principles of the Dragon Fist technique and the Kamehameha wave. Shisha Shisha(使者, Lit. "Envoy") is the name of Souhaku's infamous teleportation technique. It works on the same fundamental concept as the Instant Movement and Shunkan Ido techniques used by Son Goku and The Kaioshin, but has been explained in more depth. Souhaku's body literally disregards the time it takes for him to begin, and end moving. It is an extremely advanced movement technique that is even said to be within "the realm of god" by those who have witnessed it. By utilizing pseudo time-stopping and numerous space time warping abilities, Souhaku basically destroys the concept of speed, it no longer applies to him when using Shisha, regardless of how much space or distance is between him and his destination. Dragon God Techniques Meido Zangetsuha ' Meido Zangetsuha '''is an extremely powerful "Dragon God" technique used by Souhaku. It is primarily performed by him forming an open handed slash and throw his chop in the direction of the enemy. At the instance of his slash his hand absorbs his energy and fires it in the form of a supremely powerful crescent or "fang" that travels as a manifestation as a visible tear in the fabric of spacetime. These crescents bypass durability altogether and ignore most forms of defense, casually slipping right through the mightiest of defenses. The instance the enemy is hit with the crescent, their bodies are wiped on a conceptual level, and their souls are sent straight into the awaiting mouth of hell. The entire process happens faster than instance. The waves themselves are manifested in the form of a very mystical energy. As the approach their enemies, the opponent will experiences a sudden upheaval of odd emotions and distortions in their perception. This is because of the fact it is a particularly powerful manifestation of Souhaku's utterly unique energy, transcendent in its nature. Kagehameha ' Kagehameha '''is a technique and "superior variant" of it's original counterpart by a similar name. You guessed it, Souhaku created this heavily upgraded version of kamehameha, the "Kagehameha Wave" by implementing various aspects of his own power, mostly his dragon-based magic techniques and his own unique energy signatures, creating this massively more potent and deadly energy attack. The Kagehameha is generally fired on the same premise as its original counterpart, cupping the hands at ones side and unleashing the energy in the form of a huge, barreling energy wave, however, reflective of its name, this energy wave is dark and malevolent, being dominantly a dark black in coloration, and emitting a dark bloody crimson red glow surrounding its outside. This is also reflective of the draconic black arts Souhaku has infused to the technique in order to make it far stronger than its original counterpart. Due to his connection to "The Wave Existence" Souhaku has also obtained the ability to charge it and fire it instantly. Transformations Quotes Behind The Scenes Themes Plays when he just generally appears, save for some of his more nonchalant appearances. Souhaku Souhaku Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles